Chroniques du Siècle perdu
by Merham
Summary: Harry Potter a périt. Voldemort a survécu. Le monde pour ceux qui connaissent ce Siècle perdu durant lequel le Mage Noir fait régner sa loi. OS, OC.


**Auteur: Hasukey**

**Disclamer: univers, super méchant à J.K. Rowling. Le reste m'appartient.**

**Note: C'est un receuil de OS se basant sur le fait que Harry Potter a périt, laissant libre champs à Voldemort. Une tyrannie va s'installer dans le monde sorcier, touchant le monde moldue. Les histoires sont indépendantes les unes des autres, elles racontent uniquement la vie du peuple, bon comme mauvais, durant le siècle de soumission avant la libération décrite sûrment. Le jour Glorieux est le jour de la mort de Harry Potter, il est plus ou moins récent pour les personnages. Ceux ci seront résistant, survivants ou colabos du gouvernement de Voldemort. Plus vous lirez, plus il y aura de détails sur ce monde.**

**Merci de me lire Review siou plaît!  
**

**Chroniques du Siècle Perdu**

**Mon fils que j'aime... **

Sa respiration est haletante. La sueur coule sur son front, son cœur bat à la chamade et son esprit tourne à plein régime. Des bruits de pas résonnent sur le pavé dans l'allée qu'elle vient de quitter. Il faut qu'elle s'en sorte. Chez elle, son petit l'attend et personne pour s'en occupé. Les bruits se rapprochent et deviennent plus brusque :

-Où elle est ?

-Je sais pas, ils l'ont perdu ici…

-Alors, elle est pas loin. Continue de chercher !

La jeune femme comprend que l'autre hoche la tête et repart dans le sens contraire. Elle retient son souffle : celui qui a parlé est toujours présent. Un 'pop' retentit. Il a transplané. Elle se permet un soupir. Mais la peur lui noue encore le ventre. A cause de la milice, elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire passer le message qui se trouve dans sa poche intérieure. Elle y pose sa main.

Ce message est important, c'est ce qu'on lui a dit. Elle ne l'a pas lu et si on l'arrête, elle doit le détruire. Il ne faut pas que les Mangemorts sachent.

Epuisée, la jeune femme tente de se rappeler pourquoi elle est ici, perdue dans cette ville obscure, assise sur un pavé froid et mouillé, avec elle, un lettre qui signe son arrêt de mort.

Oui, depuis le jour Glorieux, les cheminées sont surveillée et dans cette mégalopole, impossible de transplaner sans un risque de tomber sur la Milice du Ministère. Ou pire, la Brigade Noire. Elle en frissonne rien que d'y penser. Elle a entendu des histoires sur leurs pratiques, aussi sombres que celles des Mangemorts, si ce n'est plus. Les Mangemorts agissent comme une meute de loup affamés : ils tuent sans distinction, pour le seul plaisir de tuer. La Brigade Noir est plus disciplinée : elle torture, menace et reçoit ses ordres directement de Celui-qui-ne-meurt-pas. Elle est faite pour terroriser le peuple.

Le soumettre à des lois qu'on ne devrait pas subir.

La jeune femme sourit. Le sol lui semble bien plus confortable à présent. Tout ça… tout ça, c'est pour Théo qu'elle le fait. Pour son rire empreint de richesse, pour ses yeux remplit d'amour, pour ses dents de laits qui ne tarderont pas à tomber.

Elle se relève et lisse sa jupe d'un geste. Elle se lâche les cheveux et retourne son imperméable. Elle doit repasser devant eux sans qu'il la reconnaisse. L'homme qu'elle doit voir habite deux rues plus loin. Tout n'est qu'une question de chance et de confiance. Elle se redresse, la tête droite et s'élance sur l'avenue. Au loin, elle les voit, toujours à sa recherche. La nuit est sa seule chance, l'obscurité son issue de secours. Elle presse le pas mais tente de se détendre. Ses talons résonnent sur le pavé humide. Une impression qu'on ne voit qu'elle refuse de la quitter. Elle a du mal à respirer mais arrive à le cacher. Son mental fait dos à tous les scénarios possibles qui défilent dans sa tête. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

Pourtant, quelque chose ne se déroule pas comme prévu. Plus elle se rapproche du point x, plus la milice se fait nombreuse. Elle ne peut pas faire demi tour. Alors elle continue, faisant mine de rentrer chez elle. Le couvre feu n'a pas encore sonné mais il ne tardera pas. Bientôt, Big Ben résonnera de cette musique qui déchire ses tympans. Aura-t-elle le temps de faire passer le colis et de rentrer chez elle ?

Elle prend le dernier tournant. Et là son cœur s'arrête. Elle aussi. Un homme est agenouillé, les mains sur la nuque. Derrière lui, une femme et trois enfants, dont le plus jeune pleure à chaudes larmes. Devant eux, debout, une silhouette encapuchonnée, habillée tout de noir, la main levée, une baguette au bout. D'autres comme lui, quatre, restent en retrait, gardant un fiacre sans chevaux.

La jeune femme tente de faire demi-tour. Trop tard. L'encapuchonné l'a vue. Il se détourne de la famille. Maintenant, c'est elle qu'il menace de sa baguette. Il sourit comme un homme qui venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Miss Ravelin ! Quel curieux hasard !

Il jette un œil derrière lui.

-C'était donc à cet homme, du Ministère de notre Grand Seigneur, que vous deviez rendre votre cher paquet ?

Ravelin ne répond pas. Son cerveau carbure. Elle analyse tout. Ils sont trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse les affronter tous, le passeur n'ayant pas sa baguettes. Son cœur fait un bond : elle est seule face à la Brigade Noire. Lentement et le plus discrètement possible, elle sort sa propre baguette de sous sa manche. Elle n'a pas le choix et elle doit le faire vite.

D'un geste rapide, elle pointe l'extrémité sur sa propre poitrine et crie « Inciendo !». Aussitôt, son imper prend feu, ce qu'il contient de même. Elle pare un sort d'entrave, se débarrasse du manteau et s'enfuit en tournant le dos de son adversaire. Il lui lance un sort qui la frôle au dessus de l'épaule. Elle ne se retourne pas mais entend « Avada Kadevra ! ».

Ce n'est pour elle. Quand le cri d'une femme retentit dans son dos, elle comprend que le père est mort. Si elle ne sentait pas en danger de mort, elle laisserait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle hurlerait et tenterait de tout casser. Dans sa tête tout explose mais son instinct de survis est le plus fort. Elle imagine son fils qui l'attend près de la cheminé, relisant l'histoire du chien qui aime les flaques de boues.

Elle trébuche mais parvient à se maintenir. Des cris derrière, devant elle. Elle ne peut plus se cacher et le transplanage est impossible. La panique la prend et elle tente de s'enfuir par une petite rue sombre. La seule lumière vient du bout du tunnel. Elle s'élance, l'image de Théo semblant lui donner des ailes. Son espoir de le revoir la pousse à aller plus vite. Elle peut leur échapper, elle le sent.

Elle finit par atteindre la lumière. Mais c'est pour mieux la quitter. Une sensation de froid la touche dans le dos. Ses pieds quittent terre et, l'esprit conscient, son nez s'écrase contre le pavé. Elle ne peut plus bouger. Les yeux ouverts, elle ne peut qu' assister à sa mort, sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

Une goutte salée s'échappe de son œil, fixe. Pourquoi revoit-elle sa mère décédée depuis deux ans lui sourire ? Et que fait père, lui aussi mort, à être à ses côtés ? Un anniversaire, celui de ses cinq ans lui revient en mémoire. Elle se souvient avoir beaucoup pleurer ce jour là, parce que son grand frère n'était pas présent, suivant ses études à Poudlard. Et puis aussi quand le cousin Tob lui avait montrer, trois ans plus tard, sa première baguette. Dans la fin de soirée, elle la lui avait enfoncé, accidentellement, dans l'œil.

D'autres souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux, comme un film pour moldu. Tiens voilà quelque chose qu'elle aurait bien aimé voir… le cinéma.

Une main la saisit par les cheveux et la releva. Le capitaine de la Brigade la regardait, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le regard remplit de joie.

-C'était ton dernier passage Ravelin.

Ravelin sentit un liquide chaud coaguler sur son visage. Son sang… Le capitaine lui détourna le visage pour lui montrer quelque chose. A l'autre bout de la rue, elle discerna une ombre, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. « Le fiacre… » Aussitôt, un calme morbide envahit l'allée et même plus loin, sûrement le quartier. Ravelin aurait aimer se débattre mais même pas un orteil ne lui obéit. Elle ne put que voir l'ombre venir à elle, sentir le froid la parcourir. Des voix, comme des murmures lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Son maris lui hurlant de courir. Lui aussi mort. Assassiné par les Mangemorts.

Le détraqueur continua son déplacement et autour de lui, le reste des sorciers présents, s'effacèrent, n'ayant aucune envie de subir sa terrible malédiction.

La dernière pensée cohérente de Miss ravelin, fut le regret de savoir que son fils mourrait le soir même, sans qu'elle n'est une chance de le protéger, de se sacrifier.

Le ciel était bien beau pour une dernière nuit. Dans Londres, silencieuse ville sous le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Big Ben sonna le couvre feu, moldu et sorcier, par une valse que Voldemort appréciait fortement.


End file.
